Finally Happy
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Harry's POV about Hermione, Ron, Voldemort, the Battle, his new feelings for his old female best friend and his plans for the future... Please R


_Ok This is Harry's POV about many things, please be kind, i'm a girl, i'm not sure how a boy is thinking but i think i did a good job with that, i tried not make him look too "the story is made by a girl" lol._

_PlEaSe, R & R! I will be waiting for your kind (?) words :)_

* * *

Because she was here…

And so we started… after the funeral, we returned at the Burrow for the wedding. After that Hermione returned in her home and I left for the Dursleys. After a week we all met at the Burrow again for a last time and then we found Godric's Hollow, I found their graves, my parents'. Hermione stood next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We are here Harry, you aren't alone…"

She said softly, and I knew she was right. We found a small hotel and stood there for same hours, Hogwarts' owls arrived, I wasn't sure if I had to return, McGonagall made both me and Hermione Head ones, Hermione wasn't sure as well but we knew… we had to go back, Dumbledore's portrait would help us and we couldn't do many things of our own…

We returned, I'm not sure but Ron and Hermione must be together… they're trying hide it but their regular fights are… deferent now… I don't know why but I'm angry with him, not Hermione, no, him, I feel… I feel jealous… I'm sure because I'm not with Ginny anymore… that must be….

I'm angry, even all these weeks. Ginny has keep a distance from me but I can't say I'm messing her allot… but I'm really angry when these two are fighting, not because of the fights anymore, because their results, Hermione's desperate face… her cries, her tears… I can't watching her crying, because Ron is too stupid to understand her as I do… because he is just… him, he shouldn't be with her… I should be.. what? What did I say?...

We have already talked to the portrait many times, we destroyed almost all the Horcuxes… Nagini is next and then… Him. After the locket, the ring, the diary, the cup and the bracelet, Nagini is the last one before Voldemort himself.

I'm waiting for them in the Head one's tower, they should be here long ago… I talked with the Portrait and McGonagall, I packed some stuffs like potions and some food, we don't know how it'll take, Nagini is alive, not an object, it may take days. Where are they… maybe in some empty room or some broom closet… when I need them here! When they promised they'll be with me! They are alone, together! Oh My… what am I thinking? They have the right to be together… he has the right to be with her… to kissing her, to touching her… to…

The noise of a slammed door and a female cry is pulling out of my naughty thoughts, Hermione entered the room, she is not giving much attention to me, she is running for her dorm but I'm quicker and catching her by her arms, she is pulling her self in my hug and I'm leading her on a chair, she is sitting but not letting of my body, I know something bad happened this time… I'm not letting her go either, I like her scent, her body against mine even if it's trebling by sobs.

"'Mione what happened this time?" I'm asking softly and she is pulling a bit apart for look at my eyes.

"It's over Harry… we broke up…" She is sobbing. I feel happy, I know I shouldn't but I do… very happy, proud of her, finally! She understood she deserves more… and then I can see a large red mark on her cheek, no could he…?

"Hermione your cheek is.. did he dare to.." I'm asking in sock and anger.

"No no, it's nothing, he just overreacted," she is chocking out.

"I'll kill him," she has the right to do anything she wants, to make choices…

"Harry.. you may did the same if I had broke up with you for the reason I did with him…" she's whispering now.

"What? I never could hit you Hermione, you have brought me to the edge over the years with your crazy study programs…but you are part of me… I could never hit you. But… what did you do?" I'm asking her confused… what could she do for have that bloody mark on her beautiful face?

"I…I'm in love with another boy…" she is whispering and my heart drops… Great! Just Great! Bloody hell… Ron was bad for her but I know him. I can trust him in major issues but who is that other guy? And is it so serious for her for split up with Ron?!

"Oh… " I just can say… " And who is that—boy?" I'm asking, I can't hit her, she is my treasure, I can hit Ron for hitting her but I can kill the "other boy" as well, oh yeah…that option seems greater than hitting Ron, of course I will beat him too, but not now, the "other boy" is first in my list.

"Oh.. and who is that other boy?.." I'm trying ask calmly... she is looking at my eyes for some long moments and then she's throwing her body on mine and she is kissing me… I'm lost for a moment I'm completely lost, what? How? Why? But then my body is working with its own will, I'm returning her kiss, grapping her neck and pulling her even closer.

Ron is mad at us, we destroyed the last Horcuxe of our own, I'm trying to not push things but he is not letting me, he is not talking to us and he is sitting with Seamus like in 4rth year, of course he doesn't know… when we returned that night after Nagini's detraction, we made love, and thank Merlin, Morgana and Gods, it was the first time for both of us… since then our tower is the house of our relationship, I'm so bloody, stupidly happy… the first days I just wanted to go to the Astronomy tower and scream it with all my heart, but thank to my girlfriend, -what a nice word for describe Hermione- we decided to keep it secret, first for her sake, if Voldemort learn about her… I'm sure he already knows about her parents, so she is target as well but if he learns about our love… then.. I don't want to think about it. And then there is Ron, he is not talking to us and he is quiet a git for it, we destroyed a Horcux without him and he is acting like we won some lottery and we're not giving him some galleons for food… Of ourse this way is better, we have to talk to him sometime… sooner or later… we have to be honest with him…

We are both in the Great Hall, taking our breakfast, I have put my hand secretly on her knee, Ron is approaching us and I'm pulling over a bit, we both are stopping eating and looking at him, he is blushed.

"I'm sorry for my behavior the last days, I dunno what happened with me. Sorry." He's saying and we both know that is time… I knew, I knew this bloody April morning won't be good… The thee of us are heading for the Head One's tower, we all sitting in the couch and the armchair.

"We need to talk Ron," I'm saying first.

"OK, mate, I'm listening," he answering a bit worried. Hermione has lowered her head so I know I have to talk to him…

"Well Ron… the last weeks, Hermione and I…" I'm stopping for awhile and taking her hand. "We are together Ron.." I'm saying simply.

That's it! I did, and I can see the reaction I don't want to… Ron's face's getting red, really red.

"What? Hermione is he saying the truth?" he asking, not even looking at me, just her. She is nodding and rising her head for look at him, her eyes are full of tears.

He is standing up and we do the same, he is looking at her for some moments and then he is rising his hand, I'm letting hers and grapping his.

"You won't touch her again Ron." I'm whispering angry, he is rising his other hand but I don't have the time for stop him, he is punching my face and my head is falling back, Hermione is screaming, a second after I can feel Ron's body pushing me down and then the hard floor slamming my back, we're punching each other. Hermione's separating after some good minutes of punching and kicking. She is crying and he is trying push her away but she is protesting and he is finally getting away from my. We are both covered in blood, Hermione's helping stand up and fixing my nose with a spell as he is leaving the tower, slamming the door, that was it. I'm afraid I lost my best mate.

That's it, we're finished the school, Ron is still not talking to us, Ginny fought with him but and I'm grateful to her, he did changed his mind but he needs time as she told me, I know he needs time, I understand. Mine and Hermione's marks came out immediately cause of the situations… Of course Hermione's marks were more than great, mine weren't bad at all in my surprise, I have the change to become an Auror… Hermione decided to be an Auror too, we can be together… but first we have to finish this war. I have to finish this war, I have to do it, I can't plan things with Voldemort on the lose… I can't imagine my life next to her with him alive…

That's it, the school is empty, we are waiting in the Great Hall, we know tonight will be the end, seventh of July, this is the date of the Battle, finally, I will fight with the Murderer of my parents, for the last time. Many people are around, with us, great Healers, order members and Aurors, not only from England, 'Mione is next to me, she is trebling a bit but I know she is with me, she always was.

The front door got smashed, I know it's time, I'm closing my eyes for some moments, I can feel everyone standing in front of my and Hermione as well, I know we are ready, I'm squeezing her hand and saying "I love you," she is squeezing mine back but she is not talking, I know she is too scared to say anything.

We are starting fighting, everyone is protecting me, I have to reach him and only, his Death Eaters are protecting him also, he has to reach me and only, Hermione is in front of me, I'm trying pull her away but she is not moving. Bellatrix and Snape are around him, Ron is getting closer to me, I'm happy even for some seconds, I know he wants to protect his mate and his ex. I know he wants to protect his friends.

We are less than before, many are down, thank God Hermione is still alive, we both fought Dolohov and he is tortured by me and banded by her, she didn't let me finish him… she is kind even with her close-to-be-murderer, she is now fighting with Bellatrix, Mad-eye is helping her as Tonks and Ron are fighting with Snape, and now he is against me, I'm against him, we are fighting, he is trying hit me with the Cruciatus but I'm quicker, he can't hurt me yet, I can see Hermione screaming in pain as Bella is hitting her with the Cruciatus, Mad-eye is hitting the Death Eater and Hermione's screams are stopping, Ron is getting closer to me, Voldemort is pointing him, NO, not my friend

I'm trying protect him but Malfoy "Jnr" is hitting me with a spell, and then the unexpected is happening Snape is covering Ron and he is hit by the Avada. I can't believe it… he is, was with us… Ron has no time, Lucious Malfoy is attacking him, Remus –even injured- is trying help him. And then Hermione is screaming and I know what is wrong, I'm turning around and seeing Voldemort keeping her close to him by his wand, she is screaming for help, he is laughing and looking at her, then me.

"So this is your girlfriend Potter, well the blood traitor was better I think, but you know better, is she really so smart as I have heard about?" he asks me and getting closer to her, she is standing steel some inches from the floor, many order members are around me, frozen like I am…

"Don't touch her…" I'm saying and he is laughing.

"I would never touch her Potter, I would never touch a Mudblood," he is pointing his wand again. "CRUCIO!" he is shouting and my heart is breaking, hearing her screaming in agony and pain.

I'm hitting him with a fire spell and he is losing contract with 'Mione, he is angry, I can feel it, Hermione is collapsed on the floor closer to him than me. He is hitting her again as he is trying wake up and she is screaming again, I can't stand it, I'm losing my self for a second and he knows it, he is hitting me with "Expeliamous" and my wand is feet away… DAMN!

"CRUCIO!" he is shouting and my body is getting apart, I can feel thousands of knifes sliding in my flesh, I still can hear screams, he stops my torture and he is getting closer, she is still screaming, he is more close to me, I need him just a bit closer, I have to stop him torturing her, he is approaching me.

"See Potter? We can stay here for long, we can sit and watch her dying under the Curse, it's entertaining really…" he is smiling at me.

"ACCIO WAND! AVADA KENDAVRA" I'm screaming with all my power and in seconds my wand is in my hand and a bright green light is hitting him, he is screaming and then an unbelievable pain is hitting me, my scar is hurting more than any other time, I can't see clear… everything is getting dark…

I can hear voices, not many, three people must be close to me. I'm opening my eyes and a pair of blue eyes, looking at me in horror is the first thing I can see, and then a loud voice screaming.

"HE IS AWAKE!" Ron is screaming.

"Ouhm shut up Ron, my head is killing me." I'm murmuring.

"AND YES, HE IS BACK FOR SURE! OUR POTTER KING IS BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…" he is screaming happy again.

Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Madame Pomfrey are approaching me, but where is _she_?

"Where is 'Mione?" I'm asking and taking my glasses from the bed-side table.

They are looking each other a bit worried and then Ron is talking first.

"Harry… Hermione was hit with the Cruciatus more than 4 times by Bella and Him… she is still unconscious… you are both here for three days mate, His death meant almost your end as well, but she is not up yet, we are waiting for her… but she is still down, she has some broken bones by the spasms, and her body is still very weak…" he's saying softly. I'm waking up, I feel so dizzy but I can keep my self, I'm walking around the bed, she is in a bed hidden in curtains, she is like a fairy, she looks so cute, peaceful… I'm sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her, I dunno for how long, I don't care for how long.

My body is in real pain, I'm sitting on a chair and my head is hidden in my arms on her bed's mattress, I can't sleep, I want to but I can't, I want to see her beautiful brown eyes open again. I can feel a weak touch on my head, stroking my hair, I'm jumping in surprise and seeing her awake, she is smiling me weakly, she is so beautiful even now, I can't resist, I'm lowering my body and kissing her, happy, relieved, carefree, free… now I can celebrate my victory, she can help me overcome my nightmares and problems as she did the past months.

She is returning my kiss, first weakly then more firmly, we are getting apart moment after, gasping for air.

"I love you," she is murmuring and I know she mean it.

"I love you too," I'm answering and kissing her back.

We lost so much, people who cared for us, people we loved, our innocence, time, even selves, but now… we are here, we are adults, we are alive, she is here, alive, and she is mine. I love her, oh God I do. And I know she will be next to me forever, the loyal friend –as she was-, the great partner, the passionate lover, the wise and lovely wife, the super mom of our small Harrys and Hermiones…

I'll be finally happy, finally I will be really happy.

* * *

_Sooooo????? What you think??? Please Review._


End file.
